Allies From Another World
by thePotatoandtheEagle
Summary: As things get back to normal, the arrival of new shadowy figures causes the YJ Team to join forces with new allies in order to reveal the source of chaos in their world. As SHIELDs team begins their new routine, the reappearance of their least favorite villains with a mysterious plan shoves them into a new world where them must uncover the truth behind the uprising threats.
1. Downtime

Yo. Potato here.

I've had this idea for a while, hence the fact that this takes place right after YJ season 2. I really wanted to see the S.H.I.E.L.D's heroes interact with the YJ team so here it is! At this point SuperMartian is a thing again, and as for Wally...well, you'll see :D

Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

Consider following, saving and commenting.

Stay whelmed folks!

~thePotato

ALLIES FROM ANOTHER WORLD

Chapter One: Downtime

**New York Triskelion Headquarters:**

**S.H.I.E.L.D's Superhuman Response Unit.**

The mid-morning rays shone down on Manhattan, striking the streets of the big city as people walked along the sidewalks, some leisurely, others hurriedly. The big grin etched onto the face of _Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman_ only adding to the bright sunny day.

It had been two months since the graduation of the seniors from S.H.I.E.L.D academy, and to the surprise of the man behind the blue and red mask, Peter Parker had noticed a significant decrease in villain attacks during that time.

Despite his premature impression of his schedule freeing up due to the less missions to complete, and courses to take, it only got busier. Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and supervisor of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, had put Peter in charge of coaching, teaching, and training the new cadets that had joined the school for heroes. Between that, visiting his Aunt May, and taking down low-life thieves and patrols, he didn't have much spare time. Which, in truth. shouldn't have come as a surprise to him.

But regardless of his overflowing agenda, Peter had made it a point to take a vacation day often enough to keep the young man alive...After learning the hard way just what the definition of _overworked_ really meant. This day happened to be one of those vacation days.

After a grueling training camp and midterm exams for the students (and inadvertently the T.A's) Spiderman announced that _'Tomorrow everyone gets a day off! No patrol, no courses, no training, just some well-earned downtime! Afterall, what can a villain do when we take _one_ day off, right?'_

But as fate would have it, Peter would later groan at his own words, knowing full well that he had jinxed himself.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Peter called as he swung into the students' lounge, where most of the T.A's and a few students had decided to meet up for their day off. "Just had to pick up some goodies from Aunt May on the way."

Sam Alexander rolled his eyes in mock annoyance at the appearance of his team leader and friend. "You really came didn't you, Web Head?"

"Great to see you too Buckethead." Peter retorted, rolling his eyes with a playful smirk back at the Living Rocket sitting on the couch.

"Wassup Webs, _oh thank May_ you brought snacks, I'm dyin' of hunger here!" Luke exclaimed, rummaging through the bag that Peter brought.

The brunette chuckled, releasing his grip on the paper bag that was torn from his hands. "Hey, where's Harry?"

"Said he couldn't make it. Something about his dad." Sam replied, aquamarine eyes flicking up from his phone before going back to idly scrolling through his social media.

"Hey Pete, what took you?" The familiar voice of Peter's childhood friend MJ called.

"I stopped by Aunt May's to pick up some sna-"

A loud exclamation erupted behind the senior member of the team, cutting him off. "PETE MY MAN!" Flash Thompson smacked the aforementioned man hard on the back, who stumbled forward, hacking.

Ben, the Scarlet Spider, rolled his eyes before they locked onto the brown bag Ava was wrestling out of the other boy's hands. "What did May give you?

"Boys! The snacks are for later. Get your paws away from the bag!" Ava barked while slapping the boy's hands away from the snack bag.

"Ava, are Peter's quips rubbing off on you?" Danny asked jokingly. MJ rolled her eyes but grinned, taking a seat next to Sam.

"...Wait how does-oh." Luck sighed, while he relented his hold on the snacks. "Danny, to be honest, I think your sense of humor might be worse than Web Head's."

"And that's saying something." Ava grunted, growling at Flash who reached for the bag.

"Hey! My quips are the best." Peter cried in defiance, slipping out from his blond friends' arm, which was around his shoulder.

"I gotta disagree on that one, Spidey." Miles commented, walking in with Amadeus Cho, the two greeted the others with simple hellos or high fives.

"Well he's right about that. They're the best in being the lamest jokes this world has known." Sam agreed, slipping off the couch and quickly stuffing a cookie in his mouth, earning a smack from Ava.

As the hero's laughter resonated around the room, a single person stood out of place, hands in pockets, eyes trained on the floor. A frown found its way onto the Spiderman's face as he studied the sullen Ben Reilly in front of him. Despite the months that had passed following Ben's betrayal and reunification to the team, he still seemed out of place and uncomfortable, like a friend invited to a party but presence was never really wanted. While the team had forgiven him and welcomed him back, there was still a sense of mistrust following him.

Peter would be lying if he said he didn't notice his teammates watching him closely, or when their voices became quieter as they discussed an assigned mission when he was close by. The leader of the team himself couldn't deny that sometimes Scarlet Spider made him jump when he hadn't noticed him enter a room. It certainly didn't help that Ben distanced himself: perhaps it was because he wasn't blind to the same observations Peter made, or that he felt guilty for his actions and was unable to forgive himself. Unlike Peter, who'd forgiven him when he faked his death. It wasn't unknown to Spiderman the manipulation and daunting words of Doctor Octopus. Compared to most of his teammates, Peter saw the pain and the nightmares that Ben suffered at the hands of his '_creator'_ and abuser.

The young man sighed in his irritation, he didn't blame his teammates for the extra caution they had towards Scarlet Spider, but at the same time it had been _months_, the young man had changed and realized his mistakes.

As Peter made a move to confront his distressed friend, the blaring sound of the Triskelion's alarm rang through the structure, sending the ten heroes in the room on edge. Peter didn't even have to look at his S.H.I.E.L.D watch to know it was an intruder alert. "Intruder alert in sector 8!" Amadeus affirmed, while suiting up with the rest of the team.

Peter pulled on his mask, "Crap, that's the off-limits sector!" he groaned.

Sam pulled out his bag and unzipped it, grabbing his helmet and placing it on his head. "Why does this _always _happen on our days off?"

Seconds later the group was running, or swinging, down the halls of the Triskelion towards the offender who'd ruined the perfect day the team had planned for. Spiderman had made contact with the S.H.I.E.L.D security agents, coordinating between the two groups.

"Ya'know, I'm getting really annoyed with all these bad guys trying to take over the world, can't we have a break for once?" Luke gasped, panting.

"Yeah, I agree. If the Triskelion gets blown up again, I'm gonna file a complaint." Ben grumbled from the back.

"You do realize you brought down this base last time, right?" Ava added, not meaning it in a hostile way, but a hint of accusation slipped into her tone.

"I honestly don't think you have a reason to complain." Amadeus conjectured.

Peter sighed inwardly, before calling to Amadeus somewhere behind him. "Amadeus call back up!"

"I contacted the rest of the team, but everyone is off the island, Nick says he's on his way, ETA ten minutes."

"Of course. We couldn't have planned this better." MJ grumbled dryly, shooting her Web Head a glare as it was _his_ dumb idea. "_'What villain is going to attack on our day off? This is a great idea!'_"

"Okay MJ! Lesson learned!" Spidey remarked with a roll of his eyes. "Why the heck is it gonna take Fury that long?"

Amadeus shrugged as he answered, "Something about a confidential meeting and paperwork, didn't give details."

Danny grunted, before voicing the thoughts of everyone, "Do you know who the intruder is?"

"It's gonna be Loki, probably." Luke bet through a pant.

Ava looked over at Luke and shook her head. "It's not gonna be Loki. My bets on Taskmaster."

"Why not just jinx us all and say it's gonna be _both_ of them!" Miles added sarcastically, swinging next to Spiderman.

Flash cringed at the idea, "Can we not think about that?"

The team halted before their destination. An iron-steel enforced double door, where surrounding the storage unit was a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D agents waiting. Spidey sent a nod to the captain, and hastily flashed his I.D, gaining access to the sector. The double doors slid open in response, allowing the young heroes to make their way in. On the inside was all sorts of objects locked away in secure shields and boxes. The sides of the room were lined with crates and shelves that held different items, devices of powerful capabilities, and deadly weapons.

Standing center stage of the S.H.I.E.L.D agent's attention was a man in green and gold armor. In one hand he held a golden staff, attached at the top was the Tesseract-being one out of six Infinity Stones of unparalleled power, was a cosmic cube owned by Odin, King of Asgard. A single touch and one would be consumed by the overwhelming power and virtually disintegrated.

To make matters worse, Loki's right was occupied by the one and only Taskmaster.

"_Now_ look who jinxed us!" Sam growled, shooting Miles a glare.

"Why, if it isn't the annoying bug and his friends." Loki spoke, disgust, annoyance, and irritation lacing his words.

"Wow, Loki, I never would have guessed it was you. You know, you've been so-"

"Oh no." Ben sighed.

"—_low-key_ lately." Peter finished with a snicker. The rest of his team sighed and palm faced at the sorry excuse of a pun. "And you Tasky,"

"Please don't." Luke begged.

"Aren't you a _Master_ of delaying my _Tasks!"_

Flash grinned, finding the joke hilarious while the rest of his team had a sudden urge to smack their _beloved_ leader into unconsciousness.

"Your inadequacy at making jokes is almost amusing, Spiderman. _Almost._" Task Masters deep, collected voice responded, a tinge of exasperation hinting at how unimpressed he was by the last joke.

The aforementioned young man sighed in defeat. "Why does nobody like my jokes?"

"What are you doing with the Tesseract Loki?" demanded Ben, stepping out from his spot in the shadows.

"Why is it that there are always more spider men every time I see you?" The god of mischief wondered, looking at Peter.

Ben grunted and whipped out his stingers. He rushed forward, the rest of the team following suit.

As soon as Ben moved, Spiderman called to his team members, "Venom, Kid Arachnid, Spider-Woman, run variation twenty-one. Scarlet, keep Tasky distracted. Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, S.H.I.E.L.D attack plan six A on Loki! Nova, work on getting that Infinity Stone. I'm gonna put this place on lock down."

An explosion rocked the room, and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents who'd been filing in took cover as a maniacal laugh escaped the villain's lips. "I hope you realize we won't be so easily defeated. After all, we have our own little army."

Spiderman whirled around, signaling to his teammates to continue with their attacks before turning back to the offender who'd spoken. Loki held out his staff, a portal swirling open to allow Task Masters henchmen to jump out. Following up in the rear came in all his bug like glory, The Beetle.

"Great! The Beetle, _just_ what we needed!" Flash moaned, memories of his first encounter with the suited man re-running through his head.

"I'm surprised Tasky, and you too Loki. I didn't think you were doing teams again, didn't work out so well for you last time now did it?" Spidey taunted, dodging a stray bullet. He signaled to the agents behind him to move in before slamming down on the big red button on the wall that never meant anything good.

Taskmaster glared at him from behind his mask, tuning it to the sound of not only the '_intruder alert' _alarm but now the '_the triskelion is going on lock down'_ alarm blared over all the noises as well. Metal doors and locks closed down on the shelves, protecting them from being stolen.

"We may have our differences, but we've come to an agreement. In order to achieve the goals we want, working with allies is the best option in the book." The masked man tumbled out of the way as Nova came barreling through attempting to swipe his legs out from under him.

"I'd love to hear you _describe _that conversation for me. Could take a whole _book_." Peter laughed while he dodged his co-workers as they fought the other villains. Sam stopped where he was in midair and just looked at his friend.

"Did I really just hear that? Couldn't you at _least_ make a joke that makes _sense_?"

Peter looked up, offended "What do you mean? That made plenty of sense."

"No," Ava commented as she slashed at Beetle before jumping next to Spiderman, "It really didn't."

As Taskmaster grabbed Sam's hand and judo flipped him onto his back, Peter shot a web that latched onto the masked man. Yanking his line, the other man went flying into Beetle. Danny, who had been fighting the armored clad man along with Tiger, nodded his thanks, before the two converged on the recovering mercenaries.

Through all the chaos, Spiderman watched his teammates in action, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents where handling most of Task Masters underlings while the heroes turned their attention to the three most dangerous villains in the room, Loki being the strongest with the Tesseract in hand.

Taking action, Peter swung and performed a flying sidekick directed at the Asgardian. "So, you gonna explain to me why you have the Tesseract and what you're doing here with it? I thought it was on Asgard. And why on earth is Tasky and Beetle with you? How did you meet them?"

"You really _never _shut up do you? The Tesseract was, until I took it back that is." Loki pointed his staff at Peter, who cartwheeled out of the way. "And as for my... 'allies' I thought it would be mutually beneficial to all of us if we were to form an alliance. I_ do_ do my research." A grin stretched across the black haired mans face, showing his evil intent through blue eyes.

"Something about this seems fishy…you don't _do_ teams. So, what are you planning with that cube then? Don't tell me your plan involves _math_?" Peter looked over his shoulder as he snapped his fingers and pointed at Miles with a grin under his mask. Miles, who was standing to the right of him, rolled his eyes and palmed face.

"Never mind what I said earlier, I'm gonna file a complaint about webheads dumb jokes." Ben remarked while he avoided another mini rocket form Beetle, standing back to back with Peter. "The Tesseract and math? Most people don't even know that there's a geometric figure with the same name!"

"I still think you need to take a class on quips, webs." Sam agreed, switching his focus onto Beetle.

"Guys, stop wasting time complaining about Spidey's jokes and _focus_!" Called MJ as she jumped from the wall and shape shifted her arms into a spike ball.

Peter swung into the battle once more as he complained. "Thank you!"

The girl landed her fists with a '_bam_' next Taskmaster, who with practiced easy dodged, eliciting a growl from the young woman. "You're smart, agile and learned. You should have joined me instead."

"I see you are still into recruiting; will you not learn?" Danny's fist glowed with his chi, his fist colliding with the masked assassin who hit the ground with a thud.

On the other side of the room, Sam slammed into the back wall with a loud '_oof'_, blinking way the stars that blurred his vision. Ava pounced on The Beatle before he could finish Nova off. A kick to the back of his knee forced him on the ground and a knife hand strike to the neck caused the armored man to fall forward before blasting off into the air again. The hero and heroine glanced at each other before nodding and taking off after him.

Nova shot passed Luke who's punch found Loki's stomach, sending him flying across the room, smashing into a locked down shelf with a cry of pain. Coughing he stood up and leaned against the damaged shelf.

"_Where_ is Nick and the others?" Luke called, glancing at the dwindling numbers of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "We need to have a better protocol for this." He grumbled, smashing his fist into a henchman's face.

A second before Spiderman's foot connected with Loki's jaw, the Asgardian teleported himself behind the red and blue hero.

"I think you should know," A ray hit the ground where Spidey had been a second before. "That this little team of mine isn't interested in you or this world anymore. A better opportunity has arisen for us. If you walk away now, we'll never have to see each other again."

Curiously, Spiderman ceased his attack on Loki, intrigued by the conversation. "What does _that _mean?"

A smirk formed on Loki's lips, mischief glimmering behind his blue orbs. "It _means_, we've got what we came for; and if you don't interfere, this world will never see us again. But either way, there's no stopping us."

The feeling of slight dread wormed its way into Spiderman's stomach, instinct telling him that the man Infront of him had devised a plan that far surpassed his team, and even this world.

Blue eyes narrowed in attempt to figure this new threat out, Peter's mind searching for a way to stop it before it could begin. But alas, before he could find his voice, a portal shimmered open, and Loki and his team along with a hand full of Task Masters henchmen disappeared in it, the god of mischief's conniving grin only confirmed Peters dreaded speculations.

"Well. So much for downtime."

* * *

.

.

.

so that's the first chapter! If you want to read more, please leave a comment so I know there are people who wanna read the rest!

Also I figured I'd add a bit more angst to Scarlet Spider considering the trauma he caused and had been through, what do you think?

And don't worry, the YJ team will appear in the next few chapters, just need to build up to it.

See ya later my Potatos :I


	2. Of Portals and Worlds

Allllllriight. second chapters up. Big thanks to everyone who gave a like and commented! Hope you enjoy this new chapter :D  
I worked hard to show Peters perceptive and smart personality, lemme know what you think of it and the rest of the characters. If there's a particular character you want to have more 'screen' time, go ahead and request :). I'm thinking of doing bonus' in the future so if you want a funny scenario you can leave a comment on that too.

(Oh yeah, you can also find me (potato) on AO3 if you want :) )

Shout out to Fanatic2018 for your comment, i'm glad you like it! I did work hard to write it well XD

Leave a comment or give a like, and maybe follow?

P.S if your waiting for the YJ team to show up, there coming up realllll soon so stay tuned.

stay whelmed ;)

-the potato

* * *

**S****.H.I.E.L.D air Tri-Carrier:**

**Currently over New York.**

Nick Fury stood in front of his desk, contemplating how _so much paperwork_ had gone unattended.

_I suppose this is what I get for putting Spiderman in charge for so long. _A low grumble passed through his lips as he rubbed away the wariness from his eye.

_What in my right mind gave me the idea of letting _Spiderman,_ of all people, take charge? _The man lamented. The answer came in a sigh. He knew that the young man was the most capable of directing S.H.I.E.L.D during the time he'd gone away to protect Madame Web with Nova. And he also knew that he _was _his most trusted 'agent' aside from Coulson and Connors. Which was both scary and reassuring, but mostly scary.

After returning from his mission to find a new safe place for the superhuman, months had passed with Spiderman in charge at the Triskelion…And since Peter was more of an action type of guy, he had neglected to do the paperwork, thus leaving Nick with a _mountain _of papers.

With another sigh, he sat down, and picked up a report from Dr. Connors lab. All the papers from his office in the Triskelion had been moved (in crates because of the amount) to the Tricarrier, where he was currently.

He glanced out of his window, watching the calm waves of the ocean pull and push, and the silent cries of the seagulls lost to him behind the steel structure of the air vessel. Once again, the russet colored man sighed, returning his focus to the mountain of words and blank lines needing his signature.

For the third time in two minutes Nick sighed in thought. _Even if it's all paperwork, at least that damned meeting is over with._

Just then, the doors to his office slid open and in walked Phil Coulson. Marching to the front of Nick's desk, he held a small stack of _more_ papers, extending his hand for Nick to take.

_Wonderful. _Thought the one-eyed man. _More work for me to do. I_ _swear if this is another report on damaged property because of Spiderman I might just send him back to the Avengers._

"More papers, I'm sure you're having fun?" Coulson chuckled with a smile.

Nick grunted in reply. "What's this for? Did Venom break something again? Or was it one of Amadeus' experiments gone wrong?" Nick asked with a tinge of exasperation.

"Neither. It's for the young man who appeared last month."

Nick recalled the strange event that occurred not a month prior. The Director had been in his office going through the pile of paperwork on his desk when Nova burst into his office with news. When Nick entered the center of the commotion, a young man lay passed out on the floor. Seeing that he posed no threat, Nick ordered the mysterious young man be taken to Dr. Connors. Despite multiple tests, including a face scan, DNA test, and a search in the database, the only result the computer gave was "no match found". Essentially, he didn't exist.

Whatever _that_ meant.

After a further investigation, Peter came up with the hypothesis that he wasn't from this universe—that he had come from one of the Spider-verses, as he called them. It made sense to Nick and Connors. While the DNA result returned no answer to who he was, did show that he _was_ human, extinguishing any idea of the man being an alien.

Nick sighed, bringing him back to the present. "With the amount of paper here, I wouldn't be surprised if the Department of Environmental Protection sued us." He groused as he took the files from Coulson, who chuckled.

"How'd the meeting go?"

Nick gave an eye roll, sorting the papers on his desk to make some room. "The same. The NSA is adamant that I tell them Madame Webs location. They're paranoid." Ever since Nick returned from his mission, the NSA insisted that he gave up all information of Madame Web to them. And every time Nick would tell them that it was confidential, and if they were to find out Crossbones would one way or another find the information. "And now they've given me _more_ paperwork."

Coulson grinned, he was tempted to laugh at the situation of his friend, but doing that would mean he would be left without a head. Or his tongue, if he was lucky.

"If it's any consolation, at least doing paperwork will be peaceful."

The moment the words left his lips, an alert no one wanted to see appeared on Nick's holographic computer. After reading Amadeus' alert, Nick looked up and glared at Coulson.

"I think I may have spoken too soon." The man remarked with a nervous smile.

"If I were Spiderman, I would have said you jinxed us." Nick snapped.

The director of S.H.I.E.L.D sighed once again; a sinking feeling settled in his chest that he was about to be handed even more papers.

* * *

"Shit!"

Flash rushed forward, grasping at the empty space where Loki's Portal had been. Cursing to himself, Venom kicked at the debris on the ground in annoyance. "We let them get away!"

"No, they're still in the Triskelion! I just got an alert from Dr. Connors Lab, unrecognized _guests_ just entered!" Iron Spider turned to Spiderman, the rest of the team snapping around, prepared for orders. Some exchanging glances at each other, looks speaking, _that can't be good._

"They're still here? Why?" Spider-Woman wondered aloud. Peter hummed in response, helping an agent on the ground up.

Turning to said agent, he gave his instructions, "Okay, here's what we'll do, Agent Swaffered, you and your men clean up here, search for any missing objects, Team, let's go get those villains."

"I'll have back up head your way immediately." The Agent nodded, before glancing at his men. '_Good thing no one was seriously injured…'_ "You heard the hero, let's take care of this. I want a report on everything in place and missing on my desk in an hour! Go Spiderman we'll take care of this." The older man sent the hero a reassuring smile before walking over to one of his men.

As the agents got to work, Peter called out to his comrades to follow absentmindedly. His focus turned to the threat at hand.

'_Loki said that he formed allies to help him with his plans, of those allies we know of Taskmaster and The Beatle, but there's gotta be more than _just_ them.' _Spiderman frowned in concentration; blue orbs trained on the hall in front of him as he swung from one web to another.

'_If Loki's planning some sort of world domination scheme again, then he's gotta have bigger badder people in on it.'_

"Yo Webs."

_So, we know that he's working with some top-notch villains, who? Not sure, but that leaves us with what is he planning, and why he was here._

"Uh, hello? Web Head?"

_He said that he already got what he came for, so that means he took something from the vault, but if so, _why is he in Dr. Connors lab_?_

"Spidey!"

_Did he need something that was actually in the lab but thought was in the vault? Any item of value that was in Connors laboratory was moved after Rhino broke in. So, what…Could it be-'_

"Earth to Spiderman?" After several failed attempts, Nova flicked Peter in the head, finally gaining the young adult's attention.

"Ugh, Nova, what?"

His friend gave him an annoyed look, and Peter realized that his team had been looking at him as they charged down the halls. "Stop zoning out and tell us what you're thinking. Any ideas as to why Loki went to Connors?"

Turning back to the halls, Spiderman swung left, flipping mid air before shooting a web from his wrist. "Well, I do have a theory. It could be—Wait!" Peter's eyes widened, hoping that his idea was wrong.

"Agent Swafford," The boy in blue and red called through his watch, "Check safe 23! It's possible Loki was here for that."

"_Copy that Spiderman."_ The voice of the agent crackled back of the com.

"Hold it, what's in safe 23?" Ava questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Not the Siege Perilous!" Miles exclaimed, knowing that Loki and _that_ stone was quite possibly the worst pair up. "Don't tell me he's planning to go into the Spider-verse!"

MJ glanced up, a sense of worry washing over her for a second. "Shit." She-and the rest of the Team- had heard Peter's stories from his time in the Spider-verse, and knowing that Loki might have access to another dimension was worrying.

The group of heroes exchanged grunts (and some cursing) before picking up speed. They had to stop Loki at all costs.

"What are you thinking Spidey?" Amadeus asked as he flew up next to him, the lab now coming into view.

"Well, I'm not totally sure, just…What reason does Loki have doing in Dr. Connors lab, unless he's there—"

"—for _him._ Do you think he's connected to Loki? Another ally perhaps?"

"I'm not sure, but possibly. I mean, it can't be a coincidence."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Scarlet mumbled behind Spidey, clearly lost.

"Yeah, some of us can't keep up." Flash added, clearly annoyed that he had no understanding of what was being said.

"Are you talking about Connors?" MJ wondered. She found it hard to believe that _Connors_ would work with _Loki_.

"Connors?" Spidey asked back questioningly. "No, not Connors…"

Before waiting for answers, Nova rocketed towards the doors to the lab, kicking it open, the sound gaining the attention of the inhabitants inside.

Loki growled in irritation. '_Like a fly that somehow evades every attack, yet is always buzzing around your head. Ironic considering his name is Spiderman'._

The sight in front of MJ was enough to explain Spiderman words. Laying behind protective glass on a recovery table was the mysterious young man, his chest rising and falling to a steady beat, red hair flopped over closed eyes. Loki, The Beatle, Taskmaster and his remaining underlings stood over the unconscious person.

Peter, who'd been squatting on the ceiling, landed gracefully in front of his group. "So Loki, you gonna introduce me to your friend over there?"

Loki looked up at him curiously, an eyebrow raised at the words directed at him. Taskmaster stepped forward, years of practice masking his swift movements of drawing his gun, creating the illusion that it appeared in his hand out of nowhere.

"Though your observation and deduction aren't bad, you're mistaken. We have nothing to do with this boy." Cocking his gun, he nodded to Loki, and took a fighting stance.

The Ultimate's eyes narrowed, Iron Fist and Power Man raised their fists, waiting for Peters mark.

"From past experience, I wouldn't believe you so easily." Spiderman shot web at the masked offender, who moved, the web hitting the wall behind him.

"Your mistake." Signaling towards his minions, Taskmaster began shooting at the heroes.

Scarlet Spider produced his stingers, a growl erupting from his tongue. He shot forward, eyes narrowing. His spider sense activated, warning him of an attack from an underling. Grabbing his opponents' collar, he flipped him over onto his back, before picking him up and sending him into another minion.

Spider-Woman landed next to him, she nodded and pointed to one side of the room, "I'll take care of the weaklings on this side of the room, take the rest?"

Silently Ben nodded, and did as he was asked. Peter quietly thanked MJ in his head for putting her faith in Ben. Maybe it was because she joined the Web Warriors after the Sinister Seven, but she was still the most accepting of Scarlet Spider's reunion to the team.

'_I think the team will eventually come around, but maybe they need Ben to prove himself, which, I guess, I can respect.'_

The familiar tingling sensation at the base of his skull nudged Spidey out of his thoughts, encouraging him to move. Without a second's hesitation, Spiderman listened to the wise suggestion of his Spidey-Sense, dodging a bullet that was directed at him from The Beatle.

Glancing behind him at the upside-down image of The Beatle, Peter latched a web onto said offenders ankle, knocking him backwards as Spiderman landed from his flip in perfect unison. Unfortunately, The Beatle simultaneously cut the string on his leg and flipped around, firing at the blue and red hero once again.

Danny let out a cry before intercepting Beatle's attack, giving Peter enough time to move. The chi-fist slammed into the armoured menace's side sending him flying into a wall. Peter called his thanks before swinging over to Miles.

He surveyed the room from his spot on the ceiling, taking note that most of Tasky's minons were already on the ground, unconscious. Ben and MJ had begun webbing the supporters together. Across from them, Beatle had recovered from Iron Fists blow, preparing to attack again. Agent Venom dropped down beside Danny before the two struck again. Taskmaster was being handled by Ava and Cho, between Amedeaus' tactics and Ava's man, or rather, womenpower, the two were doing well. On the other hand, Nova, Agent Venom and Power Man, due to the power of the Tesseract, weren't even able to get a hit on Loki, who was-'_What _is _he doing? '_

Peter watched as Loki, attacking with his staff, produced an object from his coat and turned to face the unconscious patient, allowing Beatle to guard his back. To the expectance and annoyance of Spidey and Kid Arachnid, the very object he pulled, was in fact, the Siege Perilous, which began to absorb strange particles from the guy.

Then it clicked, sky blue eyes widened in realization. "Wait, is he trying to draw the residual dimensional substance stuff from him?" The memory of Dr. Strange doing that very thing in an attempt to open a portal to Miles' home universe popped in his head.

"Wait, what?" Kid Arachnid glanced at his friend, unsure if his ears betrayed him or not. "Why would he do that if he has the Siege Perilous?"

"I'm not sure, but it's what it looks like-"

Before Spiderman finished his sentence a swirling vortex opened in front of Loki, his features growing into a maniacal grin, teeth glinting like a snakes before it strikes.

"What is that!?"

"What the hell!?"

Luke's exclamation was almost in perfect unison with Sam's, the two stepping away from the god of Mischief.

"Kid Arachnid, we need to get the Siege Perilous. You distract, I'll try and swipe it from him."

Nodding, Kid Arachnid pumped a fist in the air. "I hear you, let's see how he does with my Venom Blasts!"

Like a wolf spider when it's prey has been targeted, Miles pounced, the red crackling venom dancing long his fingertips.

"That's a portal guys, Loki's trying to cross dimensions!" Peter flipped down as he explained the hole in the space time continuum. "We can't let him go through-that would cause a _world _of trouble!"

Ava, who Spiderman landed next to, slammed a fist into her teammates shoulder, eliciting a soft moan from him. "Stop making puns, Web Head."

"Hai-ya!" Miles landed on the asgardians shoulders before pushing off again, not without sending a venom blast through the other man, earning a half-scream half-angry-yell-of-annoyance.

"Ohh, that was..._Shocking._" Peter grinned.

Ava groaned again, "_Stoooop._"

As Loki stumbled forward, he yanked Miles, who was sitting on his shoulders off and slammed him on the ground with a yell. Miles grunted before jumping up and out of the way of Loki's second attack.

Horn helmet man swiveled around towards his comrades, "Hurry! We don't have much time!" he dogged an attack from Scarlet Spider, hitting him in the ribcage with the end of his staff.

Miles quickly glanced at Ben to check if he was alright. "You okay?" grabbing his forearm, the young teen helped up his teammate who nodded.

An exclamation arose from somewhere behind the two, and the spider heroes turned to see The Beetle flying overhead to join his peers, Ben growling at the sight.

Ava growled as she stepped back in line with the other heroes, "what do we do now Spidey?"

Peter thought quickly. The layout looked something like in the right hand corner area, by the mystery fellow was Loki and his gang, with Miles, Scarlet, and a few others distracting the remaining three offenders while the rest of Spidey's team was moving in.

"Well, we certainly can't let those three into that portal, that could _lead _us to a disastrous event!"

Ignoring his pun, Amadeus landed next to him. "We get that, but _how_ do we-"

"Kid look out!" Flash's interruption caused the three to focus on said boy.

Miles and gone in for an attack, Loki doged easily, shoving his back forward towards the portal.

With a scream, the young hero tumbled head first into the swirling abyss, not before latching a web on to Scarlet and yanking him forward.

"Kid what tHE HELL-"

The team watched in surprise, the villains taking the moment to jump in as well.

"No!" MJ's outstretched hand closed as a sigh of exasperation left her lips. "_Great._"

"Well!? What are we waiting for?" Nova looked at his fellow heroes, before turning his head back to the portal.

"What are we to do Spiderman? We have to hurry to decide, the portal is closing." Danny's calm and calculated voice sounded, causing the red and blue hero to look at him.

Peter sighed, placing his fingertips to his forehead. "Ahh what the hell, Sam's right. Let's go after them."

And with that, the team entered the portal to another dimension.

"Well, I guess it's back to portals and new worlds."

* * *

To be continued...in "Unexpected Guests"


	3. Unexpected Guests

Yo. Potato here.

So i'm supper sorry for the delayed post. My house got flooded and a bunch of other unfortunate things happend along with that, but it's all resolved which is the good part XD.

anyway, this is chapter three, sorry it's short, but we're getting there!

enjoy as always, and feel free to leave a comment or something.

kay, stay whelmed :)

the potato.

* * *

Chapter Three: Unexpected guests

**New York Triskelion:**

**S.H.I.E.L. D'S Superhuman Response Unit HQ.**

Nick rushed through the halls of the Triskelion before reaching Dr. Connors Lab, a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D agents following closely at his side. Undistinguishable sounds came through, alerting the Director and his squad of agents of the commotion going on inside. Nodding to his field captain, Coulson, Fury signaled his agents that they were entering in three… two… one.

The door to the Lab busted open, revealing the last glimpse of Spiderman. Spider-Woman, White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, Venom, and Nova jumping through a swirling vortex towards the middle- back of the room

"What-" the man started, but was quickly cut off when Iron spider spun around, and gave a quick rundown.

"Loki-Taskmaster-and-Beetle-have-the-Siege-Perilous-but-Scarlet-and-Kid-Arachnid-have-the-Tesseract- got-dragged-in-the-portal -we're-gonna-follow-Loki-and-find -Scarlet-and-Miles!"

The words came out in a rush, and Nick didn't understand everything he'd hoped to before Amadeus shouted his goodbye and hopped into the wormhole right before it closed. Nick sighed, shaking his head while looking around what was left of the room. While he was frustrated, and once again forced to wait and hoping on others, he did feel better knowing that Spiderman and his team was after Loki. The kid had a knack for making things work out.

Turning to his men he motioned at the room and the caught henchmen before barking orders. "Clean this mess up. Coulson, call Connors and tell him what happened. And get these idiots into their cells!"

_And that's even MORE paperwork for me to do. _

"Sir!" a call from one of the agents caused the one-eyed man to turn around.

Noticing the man who called was looking down at something, Furry made his way over observing the floor. "What?"

On the floor surrounded by debris, lay the mysterious young man. The man moaned, his eyes still sealed shut.

"It's the young man sir, he seems to be waking up."

"Go get Connors _now,_ I want a room prepared for him, he may still need medical support."

Nodding, the young agent stood from his crouching position, saluted and ran out.

Turning back to the you man Furry crouched, but as he turned to call for a stretcher, a movement and a loud groan caught his attention.

"Ow…" The red-haired man mumbled, pushing himself into a sitting position. He sighed before looking up, green eyes meeting a single narrowed black orb. He gave a start looking around in bewilderment.

"Who are you?" Furry question, looking intently at the boy. "How did you get here?"

The guy swallowed, trying to find his voice and get used to talking after staying silent for so long.

"What… Who-Where am I?

* * *

**Earth Sixteen, The Watchtower:**

**The Justice League HQ. Seven minutes prior**

"No. No no no no no no _no_. That's against the rules. Bart! You can't just place a settlement there _ése_!" Jaime Reyes protested crossing his arms over his chest glaring at his friend.

Bart Allen grinned sheepishly as he placed a settlement only one corner away from Jaime's. Usually you had to place it two corners away, as was the rules for The Settlers of Catan, the game they were playing.

"But I _need_ the ore." Bart explained, still getting a glare from his best friend.

Bart, who was the new Kid Flash, previously called Impulse, Jamie, Garfield Logan a.k.a Beast boy, Cassandra or Wondergirl, and Lagoon Boy-also known as his Atlantean name, La'gann-were all hanging out at the watchtower. The rest of their team were either on a mission, at work, taking the day off, or doing something else, since _they_ had a life.

But these five young heroes were bored and had nothing to do with their day. That left them playing games, eating, watching movies, eating, and waiting for something exciting to happen. And eating, but that was mostly Bart.

Since Jaime was the only one with an actual home and didn't live at the watchtower (since The Cave blew up), the teens couldn't do much. They were waiting for one of the older YJ members or a JLA member to supervise them spare. In the meantime, Settlers of Catan was the only board game they hadn't played twice.

"Yeah, Bart, that's cheating." Garfield put in, throwing Jaime out of his thoughts.

"Well, where _I_ come from, we call that-"

"-scavenging, we know." Cassandra, or Cassie for short finished.

"Yeah. Exactly." Bart nodded triumphantly.

"That's still cheating." Jaime argued.

Bart groaned before moving his settlement another corner. "You guys are so boring."

"No," Cassie sighed. "We're just bored."

"Yeah, when is The Cave accessible?" Garfield wondered.

Jaime let a sigh escape, while slumping on the coach. "Aqualad's team's been gone all day, when are they gonna get back?"

"What I'm wondering is how long the Leaguers are gonna take in their mini-meeting. Superman said we could go see the new Cave after they finish." Cassie put in.

Just then, La'gann walked in, he had been in the showers after training with Black Canary before she went to the mini JLA meeting.

"Oh hey La'gann." Garfield called, rolling the die.

La'gann nodded back, replying with a 'hello' to the four other teens.

He was wearing the usual, but the others were currently wearing casual civi-clothes, except Cassie and Gar. He walked over and sat on the couch next to the green monkey boy.

"Whatcha playin'?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Settlers of Catan." Cassie replied absentmindedly as she traded a lumber card for a wheat card with Gar.

"When are we going to go see the cave?" La'gann asked.

"When the Leaguers finish they're meeting." Jaime replied in a monotone, slumping further down the couch then before.

"And everyone's out on a mission?"

"Or doing something with their life." Bart answered.

"So basically, there's nothing for us to do." The Atlantean concluded.

"Yuuup. We're living the normal life of a teenager. Speaking of which, Jaime, why aren't you with your family?" Cassie inquired.

"They're out of town with my sister, I think they went for my sister's sports tournament." Jaime responded, slumping again down the couch.

"Why didn't you go too?" Garfield wondered.

"I didn't need to, also I have school and my mom didn't want me to fall behind." Jaime spoke with a slight Spanish accent, almost too soft to notice. He ran his hand through his short-cropped hair and sighed.

"So what are you doing here if you have your-"

A loud thud made everyone jump. Jaime had slumped so far down couch that he had fallen off, landing on his rear. Very elegantly.

"A-a-a-owwwww!" Moaned the latino teen.

"That's just pathetic." La'gann commented. As Cassie leaned back in her seat with a sigh and a chuckle.

"We haven't done anything exciting in a while. I mean I'm glad we don't have a world crisis with aliens invading, but can't we have _something _to do?" Jaime complained.

Jaime didn't know how much he was going to miss doing nothing for a long time. The moment the words left his lips, the alarm went off, along with the computer blaring "Intruder alert" every five seconds.

The five teens automatically suited up-which didn't take long- and started to run towards the main room, preparing for orders from the League.

Instead all they got was a wormhole that suddenly opened up out of nowhere, and three figures tumbling out of midair.

Nothing exciting going on over there at all.

One of the three was yelling at the top of his lungs like a madman. Or a _very_ mad man.

"-I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!"

"Well. Got your wish." Garfield said flatly, looking at Jamie.

* * *

Ben screamed the entire time they fell through the wormhole. Though it was more of a very-manly-very-long-cry-of-shock, as he liked to think. Which it wasn't.

Going through the wormhole was a strange experience. It made him dizzy and sick, it was almost like falling through a cloud, with what looked like a nebula of colors swirling around them.

The Tesseract, which had gotten sucked in with them, was falling down after them, but the boys seemed to have forgotten.

If Miles hadn't been hanging on to Ben and guiding him, they probably would have been separated, splitting up into the unknown.

"MILES!" Ben shouted at the top of his lungs.

"YEAH?" Miles yelled back.

"I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU…!"

"YEAH?"

"I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!"

The duo was promptly _dumped_-Ben found that the appropriate word to describe their landing-on cold grey metal. The minute they hit the floor, the wormhole closed behind them, leaving them stranded, and the Tesseract clinked to the floor rolling to the side, forgotten.

Wherever they were, there was a loud alarm going off, with a computer automated voice saying there were intruders. That was them, Ben guessed.

"Owwwww…." Miles sat up and rubbed his head looking around for Ben. "Scarlet?"

"Yeah…" Came the struggled reply.

Miles looked briefly around for his older friend, then noticed that he landed atop the other spider.

"Erm… You okay?"

"No … hey punk." Ben gasped.

"Um Yeah?"

"GET OFF!"

"Oh, right!"

Miles jumped up, grasping Scarlets hand, pulling him up. When Miles was half way pulling Ben to his feet, he heard an uncertain voice to the left of him. Both Miles and Ben looked over and froze.

"Well…That just happened."

The girl who spoke had a slender yet muscular build with blue eyes and her blonde hair was kept behind a black headband, reaching down her back. She wore a red shirt with a _'W' _across the front with red sweatpants and blue shoes.

The guy next to her reminded Miles of Triton, they both looked kinda like a fish, but this guy had black stripes on his shoulder, forearms, and calves, along with two tattoos on either shoulder.

In front of the group of strangers was another guy. He wore a suit identical to that of the strange man back home. With a start, Miles realized he _looked_ like mystery man.

Next to the Speedy look alike, was a third dude. His costume was different, it resembled a beetle in blue and black full-body armor suit.

_Another Beetle? Just great._ Miles commented to himself.

The last individual looked like… a monkey. His skin was a pale green-along with his eyes, and dark green hair. He had a simian-like form, with dark green fur down his arms and legs, and a prehensile monkey tail.

The team, Miles supposed, was just around his age, or a little older. And both him and Ben stood staring back at the five other teens.

After a few moments of observing the other, the Fish-like boy looked up at Ben and Miles with a hard look. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"Who are _you_?" Scarlets guarded voice rang loud and cold, taking to a defensive stance.

The Triton-looking guy stepped forward, fists curling up. "We'll be asking the questions."

Swallowing hard, Miles glanced at the other teens, noticing how they observed the Web Warriors closely.

"Scarlet, we should-"

"Well then, _Fishsticks_, I don't hear you asking."

Miles sighed; _this is gonna get ugly real soon._ _I could practically cut the tension in this room with a knife. _

"Fishsticks? Did you just call me _Fishsticks?_" Fish Boy asked incredulously.

Ben rolled his eyes at the question, _of course I just did you dimwit._ "Are you deaf? Or are you just stupid?"

Ben knew that provoking the strangers in front of him wasn't going to help the situation. But the pent-up frustrations and emotions from betraying and losing the trust of his friends, as well as the guilt and anger that went with being used by Doc Ock began to fester, bubbling to the surface after so long of being pushed down.

"_What?" _Too easily provoked, the fish guy stepped forward, only to be held back by the blonde girl next to him.

"Lagoon, don't fall for his taunts." Turning to Miles and Ben with narrowed eyes, she began to question their appearance. "Why don't we all cool off, all we want to know is why-"

Miles froze, watching as the all too curious monkey-boy reaching for the Tesseract.

"Ai, _Shit!_" Without a second's hesitation, Miles sprung, tackling the green kid away from the glowing square.

Surprised the monkey-kid shoved Miles off, jumping up ready to fight. "Hey!"

"What the-Stand down!" The blonde lady growled, thrusting her arm out.

"No no no no, you don't understand. If-"

_Too late. _

The girl didn't wait for him to finish, at a speed faster than normal, she rounded on him with a punch to the stomach, sending him flying across the room. All of a sudden Miles hit something hard, knocking the breath from his lungs. It felt like steel, but when he turned around, he saw a man with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"Kid!" Scarlet growled, taking a step forward with gritted teeth, preparing to fight back.

"Well, looks like we have some unexpected guests."

Miles gulped.

_Why did it always go like this?_

* * *

ahhhh poor miles, always the one with the short straw XD

i love him tho.

who's your favorite character?

also FINALLY Young Justice is introduced!

aight i'll see you in the next chap

stay whelmed!


	4. Recon Surprises

HI! I am in fact alive but I have totally been procrastinating with like everything...man this quarentine has got me so unmotivted idk man. Anyway, how are ya'll doin'? I hope everyone stays well and healthy, and hang on folks, bcz we will get thru this.

I just hope I don't go insane. lol

Anyway I'm super sorry for the delayed post...hehehe..but here we are. This one is longer then the last chapter...but lemme know what you think. ANyWaY! read on :D

* * *

Chapter Four: Recon Surprises

**Off the coast of Africa:**

**Islands of Cape Verde, ****Santo Antão**

The night breeze played with Tim's hair as he sat in a tree, waiting for Kaldur's Drake, more commonly known as Robin, and his team had been waiting for over half an hour, with no sign of their target.

They were in a deserted part of Santo Antão, surrounded by greenery and lush. Only the light of the moon illuminating their surroundings.

When Batman had learned of Bane's whereabouts, he said that Bane was commercing some sort of weapons to an unknown buyer, and that they were preparing to move the products to a safer location.

Bane was a drug-weapon, or other illegal products-dealer who used a strength-enhancing steroid known as "Venom" to increase his strength and body mass, and had dealings with The Light previously.

Batman had sent the more experienced young heroes on this mission to find out who and where Bane was meeting with his employer. He was unable to send a Leaguer to help them, but Tim knew that Batman knew they didn't need one. After the Reach invasion, the Justice League and the Young Justice team started working side by side, but the YJ team was still the JLA's covert secret team after all.

Miss Martian's voice rang in his head, snapping him out of his thoughts.

'_Is everyone in position?'_

'_Affirmative, Superboy, do you sense our enemy?' _ Kaldur asked through the physic link Ms. Martian linked up.

'_I can hear them now, It's Bane and a few of his men.' _ Connor-Superboy-answered.

'_Define a few.' _Karen, otherwise known as Bumblebee, wanted to know.

'_Twenty I think, something like that.' _Came the nonchalant reply.

'_SB, that ain't a few, kiddo.'_ Karen said.

'_Kaldur, when should we attack?' _Barbra, the Batgirl, asked.

'_On my signal.'_

Tim listened as his teammates continued to have a psychic conversation in his head.

His team consisted of Aqualad-their leader, Superboy, Ms. Martian, also known by her martian name Ma'gaan, Batgirl, Bumblebee, and himself. They were all well composed, and everyone got along. Tim was, in a way, glad Bart hadn't come, that kid knew how to go overboard sometimes, though he did like him.

Not only Bart, but also La'gaan. After he and Ma'gaan had their break up, things were a little … awkward between the two of them, not to mention tense between him and SB. Connor and Ma'gaan were… sorta, kinda back together, but it wasn't really official. And since Tim had become really good friends with Connor, he was voting for SuperMartian.

After Dick had left the team, Tim hadn't seen his older brother for months, leaving him to lead without Nightwing's guidance. Not long after, Conner had started hanging out with him more often during the many team ups and missions, and they had quickly become friends. Tim let out a tired sigh and shifted his position. Not sleeping two nights in a row was doing wonders for him.

Gradually, he heard men laughing and speaking in Spanish, instantly sending him out of his thoughts and ready for the attack. When they came into his line of sight, he saw they were all wearing cargo pants, boots, tank tops and gloves, or something like it. But their leader was what caught Tim's attention.

A large Hispanic man with tubes running from his hands to his back marched along the path below. As Bane passed, Tim quietly followed behind from the trees, letting Kaldur know.

When Bane and his group of men stopped at a clearing, the Boy Wonder noticed a warehouse a few feet away from where they were.

Tim shifted his weight, preparing to jump from the branch he was on, but the moment he shifted, he heard a _crack,_ and out of instinct that had been trained and perfected, made Tim jump, flipping in the air and landing without a fault.

'_Shit!' _Tim cursed silently in his mind.

'_Robin, what happened? Are you alright?' _Kaldur asked, an urgency in his voice. As Tim ducked out of the light and back into the shadows.

'_Yeah, I'm fine. The stupid tree branch I was on just snapped, probably because it was dead and rotting.' _He deducted, a tinge of anger and annoyance accenting his voice. He honestly shouldn't have pulled a double all-nighter again. He was losing his touch, and that meant mistakes. And mistakes got people killed.

Unfortunately, as agile as Tim was, Bane had heard the noise, and scanned the area. If he hadn't been looking, he would've missed the figures in the trees.

Seeing that they're cover was blown, Kaldur jumped from the tree he was in, to the forest floor in front of Bane.

Bane looked over and cocked his head at Kaldur. "If it isn't de Justice League's sidekicks." He snarled through a thick Spanish accent, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We are not sidekicks." Kaldur affirmed with a stance of defiance and confidence, as he jumped from the tree.

It had been six years since his last encounter with this man. He had learned much since then, working with JLA and saving the world countless times.

'_Change of plans, we attack them head on. Stall them, we wait for their partner.' _A round of 'okay' and 'got it' went around in Tim's head, he silently chided himself for not examining the branch he'd landed on.

Bane laughed and took a step forward, turning the knob on his glove. The red tube glowed as the Venom liquid passed through. The already-big-man started grunting as the steroid took effect, making his shoulders, arms, legs and neck grow twice their size. When the transformation was finished, he cracked his neck, and knuckles, in the signature way he always did.

Tim let out an exaggerated sigh, but shook it off as Connor gave him a pat on the back. A movement from Bane snapped them back to attention. The big man looked like he was about to make some sort of smart remark, but was cut short.

One thing Conner was_ not_ expecting was a boom tube. He genuinely thought that throughout his life filled with the strange encounter, things could get any weirder. He didn't realize how wrong he was.

The boom tube had opened in the space between the YJ team and Bane's group. Before the portal disappeared, it deposited eight teenagers-young adults-screaming- in the middle of the clearing, leaving everyone, including the new arrivals, shocked.

"This should be interesting." Bane said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah-ha-ha-ow!" One of the newcomers sat up, his friends following. Then he looked around, the mask he was wearing wrinkled, as if he was giving a sheepish smile. "Eh-heh. Don't mind us, we didn't mean to interrupt."

Apparently, Bane thought overwise, and charged straight towards the guy with a loud cry. "_No one trespasses Bane's territory!_"

"Or not!" the guy called, jumping from his place on the ground.

A second person stood up and moaned. "Why does this _always_ happen on our day off?"

* * *

Last thing Peter was expecting was to be thrown into the middle of battle. Well, he honestly should've been, after his past experiences with the Goblin universe hopping and collecting his- the other Spider-man's blood to make him stronger-Peter decided _not_ to think about it.

After they jumped in the portal, Taskmaster, Beetle and Loki had disappeared, leaving them following an unknown path to places that the young adult was sure he didn't want to experience.

That left Peter, Sam, Danny, Luke, Ava, MJ, Flash and Amadeus screaming right in the middle of two groups ready for a throw down.

Peter took a few seconds to look around, analyzing each group, and their leader looked like some weird clown guy, with a tube attached to the back of his neck.

One group were Hispanic looking men, with sketchy looking clothes and boxes, with firearms and other weapons in their hands or hidden someplace on their body.

The other group wore costumes that reminded Peter of a Halloween party. But he couldn't really say anything, considering his own teammates' costumes.

The leader, he supposed, had black skin and white hair, and he wore red and black and held two stick type things, which Peter was unsure of the use of.

Floating in the air above was a green-skinned girl in a black skin tight suit with an 'X' wrapping around her chest, and a blue knee-length cape.

The person next to him was in more casual attire, wearing cargo pants, combat boots, and a black shirt with an 'S' symbol on the front. His intense blue eyes stared back in surprise through a strand of black hair.

Crouching next to him was younger than the first two, with black and red skin tight suit, a utility belt, domino mask, and bow staff. An 'R' symbol was placed over his right breast, and Peter had the feeling his name started with _R._

A girl not far from the leader wore the same material as 'R' boy, but she was in black with a bat-like symbol on her chest, and a cowl that revealed her blue eyes and red hair. _Definitely Batgirl or something like that._ Peter thought as he stared at the ears at the top of her cowl.

The last person, her brown eyes wide with surprise, was a black girl in a yellow and black bumblebee costume. Her goggles had two stick thingies, which Peter assumed were supposed to be antennas.

After a moment of analyzing each group, and the other groups analyzing them, Peter made a remark-as per usual-and the Macho Macho big guy attacked. As per usual-and really, couldn't they have thrown them a 'welcome-to-our-strange-universe' party instead? -and that's why Peter was thrown against a tree. As per usual. Though usually it was a wall.

The other two groups had converged in battle when Macho Macho attacked. The bee girl shrunk, to Peter's surprise, and again he wondered why anything surprised him.

_Is this the world's Ant-wasp-Bee… girl?_

The green girl took off the ground, levitating, or flying, in the air. Her eyes turned a glowing green, and she spread her hands out, the boxes of Macho's men seemed to lose gravity, left suspended in the air, then shot for the Hispanic men.

While that happened, Peter's team dodged out of the way, as the water from the pond behind them glowed blue, and shot forward towards Macho. Peter saw that the Leader of the second group used the two stick-handle things, the bottom of the handles glowed the same blue as the water, and Peter understood that he was manipulating the pond's water. All the while the other members of that team ran and attacked the Hispanic men without so much as a look thrown their way.

"Not how I imagine things to go… But oh well." Peter said aloud to himself.

"Does anything you imagine _ever_ happen?" Luke asked, turning toward his friend.

"Uh…"

"Didn't think so." Ava added, ducking out of the way from one of the Hispanic guys attack, a growl sounding from her throat. Ava uppercut the guy in the chin, then elbowed him in the stomach. She grabbed his shirt and flipped him over leaving him unconscious.

"Hey, my plans have gotten you outta trouble more than once."

Ava looked like she was going to respond to Peter's remark, but was slammed to the ground by 'S' Boy.

"Ouch!" Ava exclaimed, a tinge of annoyance in her voice, pushing the dude off of her and flipping over back on her feet. Cats always did land on their feet.

The guy looked over his shoulder, caution, curiosity and other thoughts seeming to show in his blue eyes. "Who are you?" He asked cautiously, shooting an apologetic nod at Ava.

Peter wasn't offended. If some group of random strangers appeared out of the blue, he probably would be suspicious too.

"We're… Uh…" Amadeus, who had been next to Peter, glanced at him unsure of what to respond with.

"We're good guys." Peter nodded, as well as shrugged. Seemed like a reasonable thing to say.

The dude gave him a skeptical look, unsure how to respond to that. His eyes flickering over Batgirl and the green lady were attacking the Macho man, as the water-dude recovered from a blow from Macho man.

"Soooo…Which side are the bad guys?"

"Can't you tell? The ones trying to kill us." He nodded with his chin towards the Macho Macho group.

"How do we know you guys aren't?" MJ questioned, dodging a bullet.

S boy raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't we have attacked you before? Also, they're the ones with guns."

MJ paused, looking around at the men who had pulled guns out and started shooting not a second ago. "I see your point."

Peter moved out of the way from an oncoming man-who was flying through the air. The tattooed guy turned around and did the same thing to another guy who had tried to ambush him.

On the other side of the clearing, the bee girl, and the guy with the bow staff were fighting the Macho man, as the green girl fought more of Macho's men.

A tingling sensation around Peter's head warned him of danger. A feeling that had saved his butt more than once, and clearly was about to once again.

"Spidey Sense!" he exclaimed, shoving himself and the 'S' boy out of the way right as the ground they were standing on exploded.

"What was that?" The guy grunted from where he lay on the ground, quick to get to his feet.

Without a second's hesitation, Sam jumped to action, the sound of his takeoff was heard as he neared the man who'd shot at his friend and the 'S' dude. With one smooth move, he fired the opponent with a cosmic ray, and slammed an elbow to the back of his neck, the man crumbling unconscious.

"So, what's your name?" Sam asked, facing the stranger. He hadn't attacked them, and by the looks of it, was trying to determine who they were, and what their objective was.

The guy answered, but Sam could tell he was on guard. "Superboy. That's Aqualad, Ms. Martian, Bumblebee, Robin, and Batgirl." He indicated his teammates with a wave of his hand.

"I knew it was bat-girl." Peter mumbled to himself, proud of his detective work.

"Who are you guys?" Superboy asked for the third time.

"Well, _that's _a long story. It's kind-" as Ava began to explain, the sound of a grenade going off cut her short, the group of heroes immediately whipping around towards the action.

"Act _now_, talk later!" Luke sent one of the offenders flying, and he hit the tree, a few more Hispanic guys charging in.

Superboy intercepted another, exchanging a few blows before Amadaues fired at the burly attacker, forcing him to his knees before one last punch knocked him down.

Danny dodged a bullet and ducked a flying object before standing next to Superboy. "Who is the one leading his charge?"

"That guy!" the blue-eyed man pointed to a huge figure at the other side of the field. "His name is Bane, he's the leader. If we take him out, then the rest of them are a piece of cake."

"So take the leader and the rest fall apart? Got it." Amadeus crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, hardly caring that one of the passed-out men had woken, attacking him again.

"Man, he sure is the _bane_ of that group." Peter grinned from under his mask.

Superboy let a small smile fall on his lips as Peter's team groaned.

"Hilarious." Luke deadpanned.

"Good thing Scarlet's not here, otherwise we'd never hear the end of his complaints 'about your jokes Spidey." Ava sighed.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Superboy put in.

"It gets old when you've been hearing them for four years." Luke moaned.

Superboy nodded and chuckled. "Follow me, it looks like the others need help."

But Amadeus, Danny, Flash, and MJ had already joined the fight. They'd been held by some of Bane's men, and occupied by them, allowing the others to jump over the debacle and head for the leader. Peter jumped and swung from a web across the trees freely, surveying the threat before honing in on the fight between a few of Superboys friends and Bane.

"And once again, the big baddie's going down!"

* * *

'_Superboy, where are you?' _Miss Martian asked through the mind link.

'_Checking out the newcomers, I don't think they're Bane's partners. Don't seem to know who he is.'_ Superboy responded.

'_Who are-ah!-they?' _Barbara asked, right as Bane jumped at her, she dodged and threw stunt bombs at his feet before rejoining with Karen. On his side, Kaldur dodged an attack from one of Bane's men, slaming a knee into his pelvis.

'_I didn't think that they knew each other, Bane looked pretty surprised.' _Robin added in Kaldur's mind.

'_Well he did attack them, they also looked just as confused as we were.' _ Karen noted.

'_We will have to look into this more, for now, our main objective is to neutralize Bane. Superboy, stay with them, make sure they do not leave.' _Kaldur instructed.

Bane grabbed at Batgirl, who jumped out of reach and did a high side kick to his chin. It didn't do much, but he stepped back, rubbing his jaw.

"You ninos have gotten better since we saw each other last." The big man chuckled; his thick Spanish accent noticeable.

"Who are you calling _ninos_?" Karen remarked, zapping him with her rays, she doubled back and repeated the action.

Bane growled, and swiped at her

"Batgirl, left hand maneuver takedown, Bumblebee, you and I will distract him. On my mark…" Kaldur stepped back as Bane slammed his fist down on the ground in front of him.

"Ready, and, go-!" Kaldur raised his Water Bearers, forming a spike ball.

But before he and his teammates could take action, a shadow covered Kaldur's face, and when he looked up, he saw a person dressed in a red and blue body suit, with web designs all over, and a black spider symbol on his chest. A full head mask with white screens covering his eyes concealed his face, the stranger not one he recognized. And did he swing from…a web?

"You know what my favorite part of jokes are?" The man said as he flipped in the air, releasing his hold on the web-string.

As Bane looked up in confusion, his eyes widened, "THE 'PUNCH' LINES!" He saw the web-man's fist slam into his face, knocking him out with one blow. The young man snickered as he stepped away from the dealer, proud of his handiwork.

"Um...what?" Karen asked, confused at both his joke and the attack. It certainly shouldn't have been _that_ easy to take down bane.

"Webs, It's so not funny anymore." A second stranger appeared, arms crossed over his chest, mouth pulled in a grimace.

Though the second newcomer wore a black helmet with a red four legged star on the front with glowing white concealing his eyes, Kaldur could guess he had an annoyed look in his eyes.

Superboy appeared next to him, carrying a pile of unconscious men, webbed around their torso. "C'mon, that was pretty good."

"No, it was _lame._" Said a girl wearing a white tiger-like suit, with a green tiger head medallion attached to her hip.

"Thank you, but who are you?" Kaldur decided to ask, his curiosity increasing by the second. _Who were these people and where did they come from? They can't be aliens, and yet..._

"Hmm, do you really not know me? I mean, I'm sure someone must've, there's no way JJJ's mouth hasn't reached _here._ Where ever _here_ is." The person in red and blue placed a hand on his chin, thinking. "I wonder how this world's Spider-Man deals with him… I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, and this is my team." He pointed to himself before indicating his team behind him, and by the scrunching of the mask, Kaldur could only assume he was grinning.

"No, we have not heard of you, but I am Aqualad, and I lead this team." Kaldur responded. He offered his hand and Spider-Man took it without hesitation.

"Well the name explains the hydrokinesis." An armored male appeared next to Spider-Man, in a gold and red armored suit. "I'm Iron-Spider."

"I sense a spider vibe going on, are you two spider… people… too?" Batgirl asked two other newcomers, indicating who she was talking about.

One of them was dressed in black, with a utility belt, and a white spider sign on his chest contrasting with his black suit. The other was a girl, she wore an elaborate black and red suit-again with a full head mask and red screened eyes-with an intricate looking red spider sign on her chest.

"Yup, I'm Venom, and she's Spider-Woman." Venom nodded, proudly announcing.

"Venom?" Robin asked, exchanging a look with Kaldur.

"Yeah man!" Venom responded.

"Why Venom?" Batgirl asked, immediately suspicious. "Like why that name?"

"Long story, basically the suit thing he's wearing, not to mention Spider-Woman's, was-is a symbiotes creation which bonded to their bodies." Spider-Man explained bluntly, not even pretending to hide this information.

Kaldur shared another look, but didn't press further. For now.

Karen grew from her bee-size, receiving a 'whoa' from one of the other teammates of Spider-Man.

"...Interesting... sym..biotes?" Karen asked, ignoring the surprised reactions. Kaldur could hear the curiosity behind her question, her interest in the subject growing.

"It's...complicated." Spider-Man replied with a knowing sigh. "The symbiotes were created by Doc Ock-and well," he waved at the two mentioned before and shrugged. "it's a long story."

Ms. Martian, who had been collecting a pile of unconscious men while listening looked up confused, eyes darting to her fellow teammates. "Who's Doc Ock?"

The other team exchanged looks. "Here's the thing," Spider-Man replied. "We're from another universe."

* * *

Welp. so that happened.

anyway, stay healthy my dudes and as always,

stay whelmed.

the potato


End file.
